newspidermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Marvel Knights Issue 7
<<< Marvel Knights: Spider-Man '>>> <<< '''Marvel Knights: Venomous '>>> ''' '''Marvel Knights: Spider-Man #7 '''is the third part in the Sub-Arc "Venomous" in the Collected Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Story-Arc. Appearances Heroes *Spider-Man *Black Cat Villains *Lizard *Sandman *Hydro-Man *Rhino *The Enforcers *Venom (Angelo Fortunato) Civilians *Peter Parker *Mary Jane-Watson Parker *Angelo Fortunato *Vincente "Don" Fortunato *Eddie Brock *Mr. Warren *Liz Allen Only Appearance *Adrian Toomes' daughter-in-law (Civilian) *Flash Thompson's old friends (Civilians) *Peter Parker's grown classmates Plot Summary Spider-Man starts by narrating the events of his week. On Sunday he fights the Lizard in the sewers, on Monday he fights Hydro-Man at a petrochemical station, on Tuesday he takes on the Sandman, on Wednesday he gives a beating to Rhino, on Thursday he fights The Enforcers, and Friday deals with normal thugs. Then nothing happens for two weeks. Black Cat is trying to help him find out what happened during the Venom Symbiote auction. She says she hasn't found anything about it, but Don Fortunato has spread some serious cash in his battles against The Owl. Spider-Man uses the washroom at a local restaurant and the African-american waitress says that it's for paying customers. He decides to stay for some pie and coffee. She begins talking about her money problems and their 'mutual friend': The Vulture/Adrian Toomes. She explains he is a great grandfather (she is his daughter-in-law), and he said that he'd have the money to help her son, but he hasn't been heard from lately. Peter spends all night researching who could have kidnapped Aunt May. Mary Jane tells him not to stress out so much, then reminds him about his high school reunion. Meanwhile, at the Our Lady of the Saints Church, Eddie Brock meets with Angelo and Don Fortunato. It seems Don Fortunato is not proud of his son one bit, begins insulting him, calling him a girl, but it will all change when he has the Venom persona. Angelo seems saddened about becoming Venom at first, but accepts it at his father's wish. Eddie Brock then says if Angelo asks the Symbiote it may even tell him Spider-Man's secret identity. At his reunion Peter catches up with Mr. Warren and Liz Allen. Flash Thompson's old friends have memories of when they picked on Peter and wonder why someone like Mary Jane is with Peter, a teacher at the school. Liz and Peter leave for a bit to talk about the 'crazy times' they had in high school (like Sandman attacking it). Peter is called into the gymnasium by Flash's friends who attempt to give him a wedgie. Peter pushes them away and then tells them not to mess around with him. Venom (Angelo Fortunato) breaks into the gym and throws Peter to the ground, bragging. Peter jumps and sticks to a wall. The only remaining person in the room realises Peter is Spider-Man, but Venom crushes his skull, killing him. Category:Comics Category:Marvel Knights: Spider-Man Comics Category:Marvel Knights Comics Category:Mark Miller/Writer Category:Alex Alonso/Editor Category:Terry Dodson/Penciller Category:Rachel Dodson/Inker Category:Ian Hannin/Colorist Category:Chris Eliopoulos/Letter Category:Spider-Man/Appearance Category:Black-Cat/Appearance Category:Lizard/Appearance Category:Sandman/Appearance Category:Hydro-Man/Appearance Category:Rhino/Appearance Category:Enforcers/Appearance Category:Venom/Appearance Category:Peter Parker/Appearance Category:Mary Jane/Appearance Category:Angelo Fortunato/Appearance Category:Don Fortunato/Appearance Category:Eddie Brock/Appearance Category:Mr. Warren/Appearance Category:Liz Allen/Appearance